


Experiencing Dessert

by MORENADECA



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORENADECA/pseuds/MORENADECA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara takes Nyssa out for milkshakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing Dessert

Sara had spent the last few hours of their flight to New York watching Nyssa sleep. It didn’t matter if she was watching her fight, cook, or sleep, she loved watching her. Nyssa was always beautiful and elegant while Sara tried her best not to trip every time she raced up the stairs in Nanda Parbat. She may be League trained and a master assassin, but she was clumsy by nature.  
It was a long flight from Mumbai to New York, and Ra’s had given them another mission. This was the third one in a row, and while Sara was starting to get tired she was still grateful that the missions they were assigned kept them together. Sara knew that she should sleep but she didn’t want to stop watching Nyssa.  
When Sara woke up it was to the sound of the flight attendant telling her that she needed to buckle up for their decent. Sara rubbed her eyes and wondered when she fell asleep. She noticed that Nyssa was sitting up and almost done with the book in her hands.  
They made their way off the plane and hailed a cab. Once inside the cab Nyssa gave the man an address a few blocks away from the League safe house. They usually picked up a car but Nyssa refuses to ride in a car being driven by Sara, and Sara insists that Nyssa not drive in New York, something about homicidal tendencies coming to the surface. Considering they were assassins that was hardly a justification, a point Nyssa brought up herself, but as with most things Sara related Nyssa just gave in.  
It had been a mostly quiet ride until both Nyssa and the cab driver turned to look at her when Sara yelled out “Stop the cab!”  
She turned to grin at Nyssa as she paid the man and got out. She held her hand out to Nyssa, who grabbed both of their bags and followed her. One of Nyssa’s favorite things to do was indulge Sara in her spontaneity; growing up in the League did not leave for time to just live life. Everything was done for a purpose and that purpose was to serve the League. Sara practically skipped into a small shop and Nyssa followed her.  
Nyssa had no idea where she was. There were booths with teal seats and a bar with silver stools. Sara headed towards one of the booths closer towards the back.  
They sat down and Nyssa had to ask, “What is this place?”  
“This is where we get the world’s greatest creation.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Milkshakes!” Sara beamed at Nyssa.  
She had no idea what that meant, but Sara had so much joy in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face that Nyssa couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.  
A redheaded woman was making her way towards them. When she reached their booth she smiled at them and asked, “What can I get for you girls?”  
“A strawberry milkshake please.”  
“And for you honey?” The woman said as she turned to Nyssa.  
Nyssa had no idea what a milkshake was, or if she wanted one. What if she didn’t like it? She also hadn’t had a chance to look at the menu to see what she should order. It was late and she did not like to eat this late. Before she could answer the waitress Sara spoke.  
“She’ll just have some of mine”  
“I’ll be right back.”  
Sara waited for the waitress to head back towards the bar before settling her gaze on the woman in front of her.  
“It still amazes me that you get so flustered in restaurants.”  
“I am not flustered.” Sara continued on and pretended not to hear Nyssa’s comment.  
“It amazes me that you can face and defeat some of the worst people the world has to offer and not even flinch, but a sweet older lady makes you swallow your tongue. Why is that?”  
Nyssa didn’t answer. She didn’t really have to. Sara knew why she got flustered but she just liked to tease her.  
Sara didn’t say anything further. She just looked at Nyssa disbelievingly. With a very undignified roll of her eyes Nyssa pretty much admitted to being flustered.  
The waitress came back and placed the single glass with two straws sticking out, a thick pink liquid filling it up to the brim, and a mountain of whipped cream with a single glistening cherry sitting precariously on top, right between them.  
“Enjoy.”  
Sara was practically drooling at the sight of the milkshake, and despite her best efforts Nyssa couldn’t help but frown.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“What is that?”  
“I told you. It’s a milkshake. Here,” She pushed it further towards Nyssa. “You go first.”  
Nyssa never looks as afraid as she does when Sara has her try new foods. The hesitant look she gives Sara reminds the blonde of when she introduced Nyssa to Pop Tarts. That memory remains as one of the best and worst moments of their relationship.  
Sara watched as Nyssa leaned over and wrapped her lips around the straw. She saw her cheeks hollow out as the pink liquid made its way up the straw. She could see Nyssa tasting the cold drink and when those beautiful brown eyes locked with hers, Sara could see that Nyssa had made up her mind about the milkshake.  
“It is good.” She said as she took another sip.  
“Okay, now give me some.” Sara reached over to bring the glass closer to herself for a sip and moaned, “Oh god, it’s so good.”  
Nyssa reached over and drew the glass back but Sara stopped her.  
“I thought we were sharing?”  
“We are.” Sara put the glass on the center of the table and moved the straws around so that they could drink at the same time.  
Sara plucked the cherry from the top and offered it to Nyssa who closed her mouth around it and tugged. Sara had to bite back the moan. Nyssa always had that effect on her.  
She took the stem and dipped it in the whipped cream before popping it into her mouth while Nyssa looked at her questioningly. After a few moments Sara spit out a perfect tight little knot and looked over to Nyssa with a very smug smile on her face.  
Nyssa raised a perfect eyebrow at her.  
“Come on! Seriously? You don’t know what that means?”  
“Should I?”  
“They say,” she dipped her finger into the whipped cream “that if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot using only your tongue that you are a GREAT kisser.” She finished her statement then licked her finger. She knew exactly what she was doing and how Nyssa would react to it but put on her best innocent smile and continued to drink the milkshake.  
“I already know you are a great kisser. You need not tie stems with your tongue for me. I am well aware of how talented you and your tongue are.”  
She leaned closer and sucked more of the milkshake into her mouth. It took Sara a second to make her brain stop short circuiting from the thoughts that invaded her head at Nyssa’s words.  
They needed to leave. Now. She needed to finish that milkshake and take Nyssa to the safe house so that they can indulge in each other. Sara moved closer and took a huge gulp.  
She couldn’t help but smile as she drank. If 8 year old Sara could see her now sitting in a diner, and sharing a milkshake with the most amazing woman in the world. She would grab her tiny teddy and dance around them singing “Sara and Nyssa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” The thought made her burst out into giggles.  
“Beloved?”  
“I was just thinking that I have everything I have ever wanted.”  
“Your goal in life was to procure a milkshake?”  
“No, well yes. I actually meant us. This. Being here with you and sharing a milkshake in a legitimate diner before we head home. When I was little, I never thought I would have this. I never thought I would be this happy. I can picture myself as a kid and how I would react to seeing us now.”  
“And how would you react?”  
“I’d probably be annoying us with singing and dancing.”  
“I can see that. A small you jumping off the walls full of energy and laughter. Although I doubt I would find it annoying. It would be quite endearing.”  
They had finished off their milkshake. Nyssa had left a twenty on the booth and both women were walking out of the diner with their bags when Sara grabbed Nyssa’s hand.  
“I love you.”  
“And I you.”

The League safe house was only a few blocks from the dinner but to Sara it felt like it was hours away. Walking hand in hand with Nyssa was always a pleasure but really, Sara wanted to be doing other things with Nyssa, things that involved a lot less walking and even less clothing.  
When they finally made their way into the house Sara had to fight the urge to just take Nyssa against the door. She knew that they had to clear the house first and that no matter how much Nyssa wanted her she would not jeopardize her safety for sex. That thought made Sara happy. She had an amazing woman that put her and her safety above all else.  
Once they had cleared the house and made sure that the doors were locked Sara pounced. Before Nyssa knew what happened she found her hands full. Sara had literally jumped on her, wrapped her legs around Nyssa’s waist and attached her lips to hers. She ran her hands all over Nyssa’s body. Sara loved kissing Nyssa. She loved doing everything with Nyssa. Sara let go of those sinful lips and lost herself in beautiful brown eyes. She had every intention of telling Nyssa how much she loved her but instead she said,  
“I prefer this milkshake.”  
“You’re thinking about dessert at a time like this?” She said as she squeezed Sara’s ass.  
Sara’s answer was a half moan half laugh.  
“No, this,” she slipped her hands into Nyssa’s shirt before removing it completely and cupping perfect breasts, “this gloriously toned body is a milkshake. My favorite flavor too.”  
Nyssa arched herself further into Sara’s touch.  
“There is more than one type of milkshake and I know that this one brings all the boys and girls to the yard.”  
When she saw Nyssa’s questioning look she decided to move on. There was no way she was going to stop this to explain about a cheesy song when she could be doing other things with her mouth. She saw Nyssa’s mouth open to ask her what she was on about and took that moment to grind her hips further into Nyssa and to kiss her within an inch of her life.  
“Bedroom. Now.” Nyssa carried her towards the closest bedroom.

Sara took one more lick, one last taste of Nyssa. She rested her head on her Beloved’s navel and looked up lovingly. Nyssa was still panting, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly parted but the smile on her lips was unmistakable.  
Sara may have a hard time beating Nyssa during practice or training but in bed she had no trouble in getting Nyssa on her back and keeping her there. She loved being able to love Nyssa in and out of bed, but these moments. The moments when Nyssa let her guard down and just let herself be loved freely, those were the best moments.  
She could feel Nyssa breathing hard. She felt a hand tangled in her hair and a warm hand entwined with her own and Sara knew that she was truly happy.  
“Oh yeah, this is definitely my favorite milkshake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the show Nyssa doesn't know what a black and white milkshake is but I highly doubt that in the five years they were together Sara never introduced her to one.  
> I wrote this because I wanted fluff and this is what happened.  
> It is very likely that this is the first in a series of stories in which Sara makes Nyssa try different foods.


End file.
